


Glossary/Wordbuilding

by llamallamaduck



Series: the distant strains of triumph [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen, Glossary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamallamaduck/pseuds/llamallamaduck
Summary: So this is basically a rambling collection of terms and worldbuilding that goes with my 'distant strains of triumph' series.It is purely there to make lives easier to those unfortunate souls that got themselves invested in this shitshow of a story(:
Series: the distant strains of triumph [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Dwarf** \- Qaz’aug

naug (plural noeg) - Dwarf (Sinardin)

qazam - elf, manikin, midget, pygmy, runt (Arabic)

**Orc** \- Ift

Ifrit - demon (Arabic)

**Elf** \- Jani

Janiy saghir - sprite (Arabic)

**Sha-alri** \- Sun-lord

Sha from shams - sun (Arabic)

Ari from alribu - Lord (Arabic)

**Cáno, Canótaran, Tercáno**

Canótaran a High Commander or Viceroy (leader of Umbar)

Tercáno a Herald (Captain)

Source: <https://notionclubarchives.fandom.com/wiki/C%C3%A1no>

Cáno (Q."Chieftain", "Lord", "Governor", "Cryer", "Herald","Commander") was a title which emerged among the Eldar during the time of their great wandering. A Cáno designated a tribal leader who led a greater number of Elves. The Sindarin Form of the title was Gonn. Later, and among the Númenóreans the title was often used to designate a royal legate or Governor. The Cáno and Gonn Forms also led to further titles, for example:

Canótaran a High Commander or Viceroy

Tercáno a Herald

**Ent** \- Mavajar

mavar -shepherd (elvish)

shajara - tree (arabic)

**Cheese** \- Pan’nah

Farsi: Panir

Quenya: tyuru

Arabic: jabnah

Somali: farmaajo

—> **Pan’nah** (Arabic+Farsi)

**Balrog** \- Sharini

Farsi: Ahriman (demon)

Arabic: Shaytan

Somali: Jinni

Quenya: Balrog

—> **Sharini** (arabic sha + farsi ri + somali ni)


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background in the names (only my original OC's)

**Itachi Uchiha**

Itachi means 'Weasel' in Japanese. In Japanese mythology, weasels are an ill omen, signifying bad luck and death.

-> Felador (Sindarin) - Cave (fela) Brother (tôr)

-> Ozkif’uzghu- Art of Winning + Battle (Neo-Khuzdûl) 

-> Jarteig’dríf - jarteign (miracle) + drífa (urger, driver, inciter) (Old Norse)

**Silevon**

-> Shining White (silef) + Male (on)

**Dúlindor**

-> Nightingale (dúlind) Brother (tôr)

**Maerchanar**

-> Artist or Poet or Good (maer) Brother (hanar)

**Gellamdil**

-> Jubilation (gellam) Lover or Friend (ndîl)

**Hinnorthel**

-> Eyes (hin) Fire (naur) Sister (thêl)

**Fariyar/Masochist**

"Only unique/precious will suffice" 

-> Fari - from FARID فريد m Arabic, Persian, Urdu) Means "unique, precious", derived from Arabic فرد (farada) meaning "to be unique". This was the name of a 13th-century Persian poet.

-> Yar - farya- vb. suffice (Quenya) 

**Amal’më**

"Hope for a good thing." 

-> almë noun good thing, blessing, piece of good fortune (Quenya) 

-> AMAL (1) أمل f & m Arabic. Means "hope, aspiration" in Arabic. It is related to Amaal.


	3. Moodboards, Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin
> 
> Click on the images to get better resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On sources: 
> 
> So like. I am - like most of us here - trash. I have a Pinterest board for my fics, where i hoard my inspiration. As many of you would know trying to find the original source, once your work has ended up on Pinterest is - yeah. Not completely impossible, but like, up there. 
> 
> I tried - I did the whole search google for this image but I tended to get what the original search for that image was - and that's something like badass anime boy with long hair, or SasuSakuIta or somesuch. Sooo - I tried. In some cases I failed. But - that's why you're here, darlings. If you know by some chance who made the artwork, please do contact me and I will rectify my mistake.

Sources: 

https://www.deviantart.com/gorrem/art/LoTRO-Beard-Falls-115052683

https://weheartit.com/entry/169077829/via/bocaown?context_type=inspirations&inspiration_id=39&page=15

https://subtleaccordions.tumblr.com/post/132670674559/filisleftmustachebraid-concept-art-and-designs

https://www.cuded.com/concept-art-by-snow-skadi/

* * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/mbCTMFb)

Sources: 

https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/63/16/866316c1d46194012845f0ca2eef66c0.jpg

https://itachiismypassion.tumblr.com/post/134701446357/commission-itachi-by-starlightdevil-posted-with

https://www.deviantart.com/las-t/gallery/61651244/fanart

https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lily-art?sort=top

https://imgur.com/Hjx3n9w

https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7d/45/93/7d4593915ef605b07a2dfe4406736523.jpg

https://nurulrasya.com/blog/appreciation-post-ibuki-satsuki-chinese-illustrator/

https://my-passion.blog/2019/09/16/snow-flakes/

http://twistedodeath.blogspot.com/2012/05/when-it-rains-it-pours.html

https://www.pinterest.de/Shimotsuki_Marimo/_saved/

Note: There's this thing about Fan Art by Lily where it circulates the internet, and for the life of me I can't find the source. So I linked the Pinterest page, and I think a tumblr page, but please if anyone knows, tell me so I can link the original sources. 


End file.
